Many current known loader latching systems require an operator to remove or to install pins to disconnect or attach the loader to the tractor and/or have latching systems that are complex and unreliable. In order to overcome these drawbacks of the prior art designs, latching systems have been designed which do not require the insertion of pins, and which have automatic latching features. One such latching system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,907, dated Jan. 30, 2007, and assigned to the same assignee as is the instant application, is one of these patents.
One drawback associated with the design disclosed in this patent is that prior to mounting the loader on the tractor the operator must manually trip latches which are located on the loader mast, making it necessary for the operator to drive the tractor forwardly between the loader arms and then stop when close enough to the mast for tripping the with his/her feet and then to resume driving the tractor forwardly to a proper location for having respective receptacles at the bottom of the mast lowered onto respective bushings carried by the loader mounting frames.
It is desired then to provide a latching system which eliminates the go/stop/go operation during mounting the loader on the tractor.